


Food for thought

by MandalVandal



Category: Celia/Aurora, Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Total drabble based on the amount of times Celia got told off for eating in the early seasons





	Food for thought

Eating had always been a problem for Celia, well not a problem per say, more a chore, Eating took her away from her reading and her thirst for learning, she wanted to learn as much as possible before she was no longer allowed to ignore what society demanded of her. She even tried hiding when it was meal times, however Francesca or Elsa would invariably rat her out when she was younger, and even now near meal times any one of her sisters would seek her out to chivvy her along, now she was too old to hide.

Roselia was also on her case quite a bit. It was not like she did not enjoy eating, food was lovely but she did not really enjoy meal times and having to be social even if it was with her sisters , if her father and sisters allowed her to read at the table then maybe that would be okay however breakfast when she was older seemed to be the only time, when her father was at the factory and her older sisters had not come down yet, and she was able to boss Elisa as she was older than her.

On occasions when Diana was down early and joined her youngest sisters she was so busy with her own plans usually doing things at the rate of notts that she did not even notice Celia reading at the table. Other meal time however strict protocol of manners was the order of the day. It was frustrating as the older she got the more she was dragged into what was expected of her, from her father, from her two eldest sisters, Roselia even Francesca who was usually her ally.

She just wanted to learn and read and not get married and have babies, she could not imagine her life like that. Maybe because she could not imagine it all because she had never fallen in love. She was always very shy around men, well actually people truth be told, and the party’s and balls she was dragged to to fulfil her social obligations when she was standing in the corner trying not to be noticed she tended to notice the women more initially she thought she admired them like anyone did, like her sisters did, but increasingly she began to wonder whether she thought about them differently and then she fell for Petra that she did.

Celia wondered whether her family worried about her because unlike her sisters she always remained rake thin and had an androgynous figure. She never developed any real curves, so much so that Celia began to believe herself ugly, though her sisters stressed that she was very beautiful, and ‘would find it so easy to attract a husband, once she got her nose out of her book’, that was a typical Blanca comment. She felt she ate as much as them.

Her eldest sister Adela, who she adored, kindly pointed out that they worried not when she was happy which was most of the time but when she was upset, or worried as the first thing to be affected was her appetite so she avoided eating, the complete opposite to her other sisters. Also as Celia was the most sensitive of them she tended to worry a lot more than them so she missed many meals, that was why they were worried.

Celia did her best and as she got older she managed with much cajoling from the rest of the household to eat even when she was only a little upset big events like her father’s death of kissing Petra clearly affected her.

Meal times though she was mature about it still irked her when she was in the idle of a good book or she was studying for her teaching qualification.

All of this changed when she set up house with Aurora, now meal times were a highlight of her day, sitting talking to her love, hold her hand or just looking in to her eyes. Meal times were often lingered over, okay not all the time, sometimes the food was eaten quickly because they needed to rip each others clothes off as fast as possible. No the point is meal times were no longer a chore it was a delight, part of her expression of love for Aurora.


End file.
